


And If You're Still Breathing

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kink Meme, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: Sanctuary was supposed to be a place, where hunters could rest and recover, where refugees could find shelter, where information could be exchanged. It was supposed to be a safe haven for all.Prompto has long since known that humans can be far scarier than Daemons, far more tenacious, and cruel.





	And If You're Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in WoR. Not sure if they can still summon there weapons, but in this one they can, so bear with me.
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2912635#cmt2912635

“Hey there, sweetcheeks!”

_The six must have truly abandoned me..._

“Hey, Prompto, I'm talking to you.”

 

 _And I'm trying to ignore you._ With a bright, fake smile Prompto turned around, finding himself face to face with one of the hunters that had been joining him on hunts every now and then. Dave, or something, he couldn't quite remember, and it was not really important. He was definitely not someone anyone would willingly spend time with. No matter how good he was a hunter, his personality was something else, and despite constantly being rejected by Prompto, he still kept trying. Which had been sort of charming in the first moment - after everything had gone to hell, constant darkness, and his group splitting up to cover more ground – and been entertaining, for all but ten minutes when his true personality shone through. Narcisstic was the nicest description Prompto could come up with. _Pompous ass_ was more like it.

 

“Hey Dave, didn't see you there. Anything you need?” he asked, already bracing himself for the stereotypical answer that Dave was likely to give.

“Well, if you ask me like that... how about we go to my room and you give me what I need, huh?” Dave said with a big grin, winking in a way that he seemed to think was charming, even though it only made him look like a demented owl.

“Haha, right... I just got back from a hunt, and I'm sore, and tired, and all I want is a shower.“ Prompto said, walking around Dave to get back to one of the more deserted places of their sanctuary – if you could call it that. A safe place full of hunters, that had been the description on the signboard, a place where the weak could seek help. Also a place for creeps like Dave to linger and try to impress someone with their hunts, and maybe get lucky. Which as far as Prompto knew was never.

“I could give you a massage, loosen up those muscles, darling.“ Dave's grin got even wider as he moved closer, reaching out to touch Prompto's shoulder, only to have him take a step back.

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest, and I'll be ready to hunt again.“ I'm not your fucking darling went unspoken, which of course, Dave chose to ignore.

“Okay then...“ Dave drawled and backed off. “You know where to find me, if you need me.“

_Never going to happen._

“Uh-huh...“ _Finally, freedom!_ All he wanted was a shower, a nap, and then restock and go on another hunt. Supplies had been low for a long time, and he'd happened to stumble upon an old Magitek facility, which had held nothing but corpses, but there had been maps and messages, and maybe, just maybe, if he went back to read through all of those, he'd find a hint as to where to get more supplies. After all they had to get their supplies somewhere, even if they came from Niflheim.

When he finally made it to the abandoned house he'd shacked up in, he decided to skip the shower in favour of sleep, showers were luxuries that only a few could afford anyway, he'd clean up using a wet towel, he decided, getting rid of the worst before falling into bed, out cold before his head hit the pillow.

 

 

A noise woke him up, startled he reached for his gun, only to have a hand close over his wrist and push it down against the bed. He tried to pull back, roll off the bed, and shoot the intruder, but whoever it was, they had been in battles before and went with his movement for a second, only to pull him back and force him face first into the mattress, pinning his arm behind his back.

The rank smell of alcohol filled the air.

 

“What do you want? I got no supplies, nothing useful.” he said, trying to remain calm, as his arm was pulled up even higher, forcing his shoulder into a painful position. His free hand was sliding under his pillow, trying to grab his knife and stab the intruder.

“Aww, sweetcheeks, what could I possible want?” A familiar voice drawled, as his free hand was wrenched out from under the pillow. “Haven't you figured that out by now?”

“Dave? What the hell? Get off of me!” Prompto kicked his legs, trying to find leverage to buck Dave off. The man was a lot heavier and bigger than Prompto, and he had the upper hand. He easily shifted his weight, pushing down on Prompto with all of his weight, making it a lot harder to breath.

“Oh c'mon, babe, I've seen how you look at me. I know you want it.” Dave laughed, and released Prompto's hand, only to snatch it back and secure something cold and metallic around it, before doing the same to his other hand, effectively tying his hands behind his back. Then the light flickered to life.

“Dave, stop. If you walk away now, I'll pretend it never happened.” Prompto tried to reason with him, frantically searching for a way out of the situation. There was no one nearby, Prompto had wanted it that way. Less people meant less distractions.

“But I want it to happen.” Dave said with a grin, and turned Prompto around, staring down at him like a predator that finally caught its prey. “I've been waiting for far too long.”

His hands gripped Prompto's hair, painfully wrenching his head back, exposing his neck. With a pleased hum Dave started biting and licking Prompto's neck while he tried to somehow get away. But there was no way out.

“Dave, please! Please don't do this!” he begged, and for a moment Dave stopped to stare at Prompto, his eyes unreadable.

“You brought this on yourself. I was going to be gentle, you could have just said yes.” he said, bending over Prompto again, starting to grind his hips against Prompto's. “It's your own fault.'

No matter how he twisted, how he bucked and kicked, all of his struggles were futile, Dave kept him pinned, hands pulling at his clothes, stopping to bite or lick a patch of exposed skin.

“Finally.” Dave grinned, pulling at Prompto's pants, after freeing his own erection. “I've been waiting for this.”

Dread filled his stomach, heart beating in his throat, ears ringing. This couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare. There was no way this was happening.

 

In a desperate move he brought his knees up when Dave sat up to remove his pants, catching him straight in the groin. With a groan Dave went down. Prompto quickly rolled off the bed, scrambling to put some distance between them, when he saw that Dave wasn't getting up any time soon, he sat down and twisted his arms until he managed to slip his wrists under his knees and brought them in front of him, still handcuffed, but at least able to grab his gun.

“You fucking whore!” With a roar Dave threw himself on Prompto, pushing him down on the ground, wrapping one hand around his throat while slapping him with the other. The gun went flying under the bed. “Why won't you listen!”

Spots started to dance behind his eyelids, as Dave put more and more pressure on his throat. He was so close to losing consciousness, but he struggled with all his might, not even wanting to think about what would happen if he were to pass out. He remembered the training Gladio had made him go through again, and again, and again. He remembered that he was supposed to bring his arms up, clasp them together and then bring them down and turn in the same moment, which should break the hold. The only problem was that they had only ever tried it standing up, not lying on the ground, being pinned down and hit in the face.

He brought his arms up, then down, and turned. It would have worked, had Dave not recognized the movement and started to choke Prompto with both hands.

“You bitch! You goddamn bitch!” Dave yelled over and over again.

With his last strength Prompto threw his hands up, catching Dave in the throat and making him fall to the side.

Dave was a human, he reasoned, he was drunk. He probably didn't even mean it. But as Dave sat up and turned to Prompto again, eyes full of hatred, he summoned his gun.The one he only ever used in desperate moments, every other time it hurt too much.

“Don't move.” Prompto said. “I will shoot.”

“Do it, sweetheart, come on. You don't have the balls!” Dave taunted before launching himself at Prompto.

A shot rang out.

 

The warm splatter of blood hit Prompto, and Dave's body fell next to him.

Prompto sat back, breathing heavily. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.

His phone going off nearly had him jumping out of his skin. Carefully climbing over the dead body, he grabbed it from the nightstand and checked the messages. Both Gladio and Ignis had sent him messages, checking on him, since they felt the pull of him summoning his gun.

'I'm okay.' he started to write, then stopped and deleted the message, trying to decide on what to write. It'd do neither of them any good if he told the truth, but they'd see right through a lie.

'Got attacked. I'll be okay.'

 

In an instant his phone was ringing.

“How bad is it?” Ignis calm voice drifted over the speaker.

“I'm okay.” he replied, not realizing what his voice sounded like before he'd spoken. All choked up, and painful to listen to. “I am, really.”

“You don't sound okay.” A voice in the back ground said. Gladio. Right, he said that he'd visit Ignis to figure out another supply route.

“Just some creepy dude. Totally kicked his ass.” he tried to sound cheerful, but his voice broke and he sat down on the bed.

“I'm coming to get you.” Gladio said. “Are you still at that sanctuary place?”

“Yeah.” he replied. “Gladio?”

“Yes?”

“Please hurry.” Prompto asked in a small voice. He ached all over and just this once he'd allow himself the comfort of his friends. Just this once. He could hear Ignis and Gladio bustling around, things banging in the background.

“On my way.” Gladio promised, and he could he the familiar jingle of keys. “Ignis is getting the first aid stuff ready. So you just hang in there, okay?”

“Okay.” he held his breath for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This character can be seen as Game-Dave or any random dude named Dave, whichever you prefer.


End file.
